Shades of His Beautiful Eyes
by Arceliaaaa
Summary: Remus has always loved the color of Sirius' eyes. For the Every Wolf Deserves a Star, Wolfstar Competition and the Taylor Swift Challenge on HPFC.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **For the Wolfstar Competition (Because I'm too lazy to type out the whole name) by Angelo Della Magnolia on the HPFC**

 **Also (kind-of) for the Taylor Swift Challenge on HPFC.**

 **Soundtrack:  
**

 **-1st memory: You Make Me Happy / Lindsey Ray**

 **-2nd memory: As Long As You Love Me / Justin Bieber**

 **-3rd memory: I Knew You Were Trouble / Taylor Swift**

 **Using the prompts: abandoned classroom (setting), I see I'm not welcomed (dialogue), monotone (prompt)**

* * *

 **Shades of His Beautiful Eyes**

* * *

Remus loved Sirius' eyes. The beautiful shade of grey with flecks of almost silver weaving in and out of the grey. It was beautiful.

On a happy day, Sirius' _grey_ eyes were wide and filled with joy.

* * *

 _"Moony!" Remus turned around immediately at the sound of Sirius' voice._

 _"Yes, Siri?" The nickname slipped out of Remus' mouth, with Remus flushing with mortification the moment it escaped. At first, Sirius seemed surprised, before he raised a dark eyebrow, amusement glittering in his beautiful eyes._

 _"Siri?" Sirius repeated, taking a step closer to Remus. "So, should I call you 'Rem'?" Sirius asked playfully. Despite the fact that Remus almost wanted Sirius to call him that, Remus shook his head, knowing that James and Peter would probably never let him live it down._

 _"No. Never in a million years, would I ever let you call me 'Rem'." Remus gave Sirius a glance, before looking away, not wanting to be trapped in Sirius' beautiful, beautiful eyes. "But in all seriousness, what's gotten you so happy?" Remus added, his blush fading as he gave Sirius a level stare._

 _"Well, at first, I was going to tell you that I got seven O.W.L.s, getting Outstanding and Exceeding Expectations in almost everything. But then, seeing you,_ Rem, _made everything even better." Sirius' voice was light and happy, with an edge of a flirting tone, and at Sirius' words, Remus' receding flush came back at full force. "You always make me happy after all." Sirius' voice started to turn seductive, as he pressed Remus against the wall behind him._

 _"Sirius-" Remus started, before Sirius pressed a soft kiss against his lips._

 _"Mine." Sirius murmured into Remus' lips._

* * *

On a sadder day or an angry day, Sirius' eyes would darken, into a deeper grey, though still every bit as beautiful as when the day was normal.

* * *

 _A frustrated growl tore out of Sirius' throat as he paced in the dorm room. His fingers were weaved through his black hair, tugging roughly at the strands._

 _"What's wrong?" Remus asked, yawning as he got up from the bed, walking barefoot over to Sirius as Sirius stopped in the middle of the room. Sirius made a noise from the back of his throat as he threw himself onto his bed. Worried, Remus made his way to Sirius bed, sitting on the edge of the mattress as he turned his upper torso to face Sirius._

 _"It's just," Sirius broke off, a frustrated groan tearing out of his throat. "It's just that_ Mother _," Sirius' tone was hateful as he said the word, "has decided that it's time Reggie dear. . ." Sirius trailed off, before ploughing on, "would become a Death Eater." Remus stared into Sirius' (_ beautiful) _eyes, the beautiful grey of his eyes filled with anguish and anger and pain and so many indescribable emotions. Remus couldn't find words to reply with, instead simply holding Sirius' hand in support._

 _"I've been trying so hard to veer Regulus from that path, but my parents insist that as I, the heir, didn't become a Death Eater, then Regulus must. I think he hates me even more now." Sirius' eyes filled with distress._

 _"How did you find out about your parents making Regulus become a Death Eater?" Remus couldn't stop the curiosity._

 _"Regulus told me. No, actually, he pulled me into a classroom, set up some charms, and practically yelled at me, finishing it off with 'I hate you!'." Sirius sighed, getting into a sitting position on the bed as he resisted the urge to throw something._

 _"Everything will be alright." Remus reassured halfheartedly, not knowing whether or not his words would be true._

 _"Everything will be alright, if you're always by my side." Sirius whispered, so softly that Remus had to strain his ears to hear what Sirius said. Flushing and not knowing what else to do, Remus pulled Sirius into a warm, supportive hug. They stayed in that position for quite some time, until they heard a rustle on James' bed._

 _"Having a little gay moment?" James commented sleepily, not really registering the words he just said, or the flush that went over both Remus and Sirius._

 _"Go back to sleep, Prongs." Remus chided gently, letting go of Sirius, despite Sirius' frown._

 _"I see I'm not welcomed." James muttered, before going back to sleep._

* * *

On a day he felt guilt, Sirius' eyes would darken, though not as much as with an angry day.

* * *

 _They were in an abandoned classroom, and Remus was glaring at Sirius._

 _"It's not what you think." Sirius said quickly, staring at Remus desperately._

 _"Oh really?" Remus somehow kept his voice monotone, and managed to keep emotion out of his voice._

 _"It isn't, Rem." Sirius said quietly, stepping closer to Remus, who took a step back._

 _"Bullshit." Remus hissed, and Sirius recoiled at the venom in his voice. "Everyone saw what you did,_ Siri _." Remus carried a mocking and cold tone as he uttered the nickname he had for Sirius, who flinched._

 _"Rem-" Sirius started, but Remus cut him off._

 _"We all saw you kissing_ her _. And honestly, in the Gryffindor Common Room?" Remus' amber/golden eyes glared into Sirius' darkened, guilty grey eyes. Then, Remus sighed, the anger slowly fading out of his eyes. "In all honesty, Sirius, I think I knew that you were trouble, the first time I saw you. Why I even thought I could have a future with you, I don't even know. Next time, Sirius, though, you should break up with someone, if you're really thinking of cheating on them. If you're cheating on them, that just means that you've found someone better. At least spare whoever your dating the pain of knowing you cheated on them. A quick breakup would've been much simpler."_

 _Remus' words didn't really register in Sirius' mind, until Sirius saw Remus start to walk away from him._

 _"I'm sorry, Remus. . ." Sirius said quietly, but Remus ignored him, walking out of the abandoned classroom._

 _"I love you." Sirius whispered to the empty room, receiving only silence in response._


End file.
